


Heart of Gold

by Rhovanel



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Epistolary, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhovanel/pseuds/Rhovanel
Summary: A look through the personal archives of Cosmo Brown.
Relationships: Cosmo Brown/Don Lockwood/Kathy Selden
Comments: 39
Kudos: 200
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philipa_Moss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philipa_Moss/gifts).



_Archivist’s note: Cosmo Brown, famed composed and screenwriter of the classical Hollywood era, left a substantial, if disorganised, personal archive. Brown worked on a range of productions between 1921 and 1939, first as a studio musician for Monumental Pictures, then as a composer and songwriter following the transition to sound, and finally, as a screenwriter. He was under contract with Monumental Pictures for the entirety of his career. He is most well-known for his work on the 1933 musical Heart of Gold with long-time collaborators Don Lockwood and Kathy Selden, for which he won an Academy Award._

_Some of the material related to Brown is held in the Monumental Pictures collection in the UCLA Library Special Collections. Brown’s personal archive, however, was left to the ONE Archives at USC._

_Brown’s sexuality was hardly a secret in Hollywood circles, yet was not part of his public image. He lived most of his life with Selden and Lockwood in their Santa Monica home. The nature of their relationship has been a site of much interest for scholars working on queer Hollywood, and, without wishing to wade into that tired debate, his archives suggest that the three shared a devoted, loving relationship, which persisted across the length of their lives._

_With the 90th anniversary of Heart of Gold approaching next year, a retrospective of Brown’s work has been commissioned by the Lincoln Centre. Heart of Gold is notable for casting both Selden and Lockwood against type as villains, and for the implied relationship between Captain Rico Ramirez, played by Ruben Nicolas, and his first mate, played by Walker Hall in his final role before being dropped by Monumental Pictures for refusing to hide his sexuality._

_The following is an excerpt of material related to Heart of Gold, collected from Brown’s personal archive and including some material from the Monumental Pictures collection held by UCLA. We are grateful to the librarians at both UCLA and USC for their assistance._

* * *

**A worn notebook, CB embossed on the cover**

_Archivist’s note: This notebook contains Brown’s early drafts and plans for Heart of Gold, including the lyrics for the eponymous song. While ‘Heart of Gold’ was widely and well-received at the time, it was also claimed by the LGBTQ+ community as something of an anthem - and it continues to be remembered as such. It is beloved for its portrait of a man leading a dual life, yet governed by the love in his heart._

31st December 1931

Another successful year - Don was in three pictures, Kathy in two, and me? Still composing for Monumental, still no raise, and still not a scriptwriter.

Last night Kathy said that she was tired of Monumental’s offers - Simpson keeps sending her “caged songbirds”, as she put it, where she simply has to smile sweetly and sing sweeter. I told her I would write her a role where the whole world can see that spark in her eyes, and she laughed and said I had a “heart of gold.”

That gives me an idea, and I think I might be just about to be brilliant.

10th January 1932

HEART OF GOLD

Written by Cosmo Brown

Rico Ramirez, dashing young captain, sails the Caribbean in his ship The Orion. Along with his loyal first mate Stewart Jones and their dedicated crew, Ramirez plunders rich landowners’ estates and trading ships, re-distributing the goods and gold to the communities on the islands. Yet he does so in secret, unwilling to be seen as a hero - for most, Ramirez is known as a notorious pirate. When pirate king and queen ‘Golden-Tooth’ Graham and Sadie ‘Splinter’ discover Ramirez has been parcelling out his plunder, they set out to bring him in and make him a proper pirate at last. Will Ramirez, Jones and the crew of The Orion set a course for for high seas or good deeds?

Kathy and Don will be the queen and king, of course. It’ll do Don good to play something different, and Kathy - Kathy will finally get a role deserving of her talent. But who for Ramirez and Jones?

2nd February 1932

A secret chest

Beneath your breast

A treasure kept from view

No one would guess

Unless in jest

The heart of gold in you

A private life

Away from strife

Far from the violent seas

You tread with care

And smile fair

Your heart of gold at ease

By day you ride the cresting waves

The pirate loots and steals

But when the evening comes around

You rise to your ideals

A smiling face

A man of grace

The people welcome you

Until the end

I’ll be your friend

Your heart of gold is true

* * *

**A newspaper article from The Los Angeles Times, 17th March 1934**

_Archivist’s note: Heart of Gold scooped the acting and writing categories at the 6th Academy Awards, but failed to win Best Production, losing to the drama Procession. This was likely due to the film’s hinted queer relationship, which would have unsettled nervous voters on the eve of the introduction of the Hays Code._

TRIPLE WIN FOR TRIO

Don Lockwood, Kathy Selden and Cosmo Brown were crowned victors at the seventh annual Academy of Motion Pictures Arts and Science awards, distributed at a banquet in the Biltmore Bowl. All three were awarded for Monumental Picture's production of Heart of Gold - Lockwood for the best performance by an actor, Selden for the best performance by an actress, and Brown for best original story. Heart of Gold failed to win Best Production, losing to Fox Film's production of Procession. The awards were for a seventeen month's period ending lasting January 1.

Ruben Nicolas was second to Lockwood and Walker Hall third for their roles in Heart of Gold, in a successful night for Monumental. Hall did not attend the ceremony after being dropped by the studio.

* * *

**An audio recording from the 6th Academy Awards, 1934**

“And the award goes to Cosmo Brown, for Heart of Gold.”

*applause*

“Thank you, thank you very much, this is just swell. *clears throat* As my good friend Don Lockwood says, density, always density.

*quiet laughter*

“No, that’s not right, what is it? Aha - durability, always durability.”

*laughter*

“No, we all know it’s distinguishability. And in that spirit, I want to thank the distinguished members of the Academy for this honour. Thanks to R.F. Simpson and everyone at Monumental for steering the ship, and to Ruben and Walker for their work at the helm. And thanks, as ever, to Kathy and Don - my pirate king and queen, my jacket and waistcoat to my trousers, the red and blue to my yellow. When you win your awards later tonight - I told you so, and you owe me.”

*laughter*

*raises Academy Award* “Maybe with this on my piano, I can finally finish my symphony. Thank you all, and remember: dexterity, always dexterity.”

* * *

**A collection of photographs, film.**

_Archivist’s note: the following three photographs were taken on the evening of the 6th Academy Awards, 16th March, 1934. The second photograph, in which Brown and Lockwood plant a kiss on each of Selden’s cheeks following her win, was published in Variety. The other two, in which the three repeat the pose for Brown and Lockwood’s wins, were not, and were only discovered in Brown’s archives later._

[Photograph one: Selden’s win. A handwritten note on the reverse reads “our pirate queen reigns supreme”]

[Photograph two: Lockwood’s win. A handwritten note on the reverse reads “a win for the king”]

[Photograph three: Brown’s win. The reverse shows different handwriting to the other photographs, and reads “our heart of gold is true”]

* * *

**A series of letters, envelopes absent**

Archivist’s note: Film studios frequently arranged marriages for their queer stars in order to quell rumours in the tabloid press. These marriages, known as ‘lavender marriages’, were particularly common during the time of the Hays Code, a self-censorship system introduced in 1934 in which ‘immoral’ content was effectively banned from the cinema. These letters suggest that Monumental attempted to encourage Brown into such a marriage - Brown, it seems, resisted it entirely.

21st March, 1934

Cosmo,

Well done on the Oscar win - we all knew you had it in you.

Your profile is rising - and that means more rumours. Here at the studio we think it’s high time you settled down. Remember the matter of that clause in your contract - you know the one. We wouldn't want a repeat of the Hall debacle.

We’ve made a shortlist - send your thoughts over as soon as you can.

Jane Galler

Betty Sandyck

Tabitha Bowlton

Elle La Gaulle

Yours,  
R.F. Simpson

Monumental Pictures

————————————————————————————————————————

23rd March, 1934

Simpson,

In order: too idealistic; too tall; too wild; called me a “tinseltown traitor”.

How about you save the money on a wedding and give me that raise instead?

Respectfully yours,  
Cosmo

* * *

**A faded flyer, dated July 1934**

_Archivist’s note: Jimmy’s Backyard was one of Hollywood’s first gay nightclubs, featuring regular drag performers, or ‘pansy performers’, as they were known at the time. The Backyard was located on Cosmo Street in Los Angeles’ Hollywood neighbourhood. Much of the scholarship on Brown suggests that the choice of location may have been a nod to Brown, who performed there regularly (although usually not in drag), but we have yet to find any definitive evidence in the archives to support this._

JIMMY’S BACKYARD

COSMO BROWN BRINGS HEART OF GOLD TO THE BACKYARD!

Two nights only

Featuring Jean Malin as Sadie Splinter

Drinks served until 1 am

* * *

**A photograph, film, undated.**

_Archivist’s note: the following photograph shows three hands, each wearing an identical trinity ring composed of three interlocking bands. The hands belong to Brown, Lockwood, and Selden. Each ring has a small inscription on one band, reading “until the end”. This is almost certainly a quote from “Heart of Gold.”_

[Photograph four: three hands, fingers pointing inwards.

* * *

**A magazine clipping, dated November 1954**

_Archivist’s note: ONE Magazine, published between 153 and 1967, was the US’s first gay national magazine. The magazine published a range of content of interest to the queer community, such as news, opinion pieces, reviews, fiction, and letters to the editor. The following clipping is one such letter to the editor. Its presence in Brown’s personal archive suggests that not only was he aware of Heart of Gold’s reputation in the queer community, but that he remained interested in its legacy, even twenty years later._

Dear Sirs,

I eagerly read Anderson’s piece, ‘Mood Music’, from the October issue. Much was my disappointment to see the complete omission of ‘Heart of Gold’ from the 1933 musical of the same name. I remember singing that song as a young boy, and singing it years later to another young man. I would not be alone in this - the song is beloved in many a bar. I can only presume that your highbrow tastes have blinded you to this classic.

Yours sincerely,  
L.M. Hayward

* * *

**A bound notebook**

_Archivist's note: As this entry suggests, Brown was contacted by historian Vito Russo, most known for his work on homosexuality in classical Hollywood. Russo delivered a series of lectures in the 1970s and 1980s before publishing his work in The Celluloid Closet. Brown appears to have declined to be interviewed for the project, instead delighting in being deliberately obtrusive._

April 2nd, 1973

Spoke on the phone today with a film historian - some fellow from New York giving a lecture series on gay moments from the good old days. He wanted to talk to me about _Heart of Gold_ and the song, and asked all sorts of questions. I told him I wasn't telling because it took the fun out of it. Not sure he was very impressed with me. 

At the end of the call he asked me if I ever finished my symphony - I said "What is life but a great unfinished symphony?" He didn't like that either, and asked if I was going to give him a straight answer. I told him that if he wanted straight answers he was in the wrong business.

But I did take pity on him in the end, and said that even if my symphony was unfinished, I had figured out it was a three part harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Philippa_Moss, who asked for a story about 'gay goings-on in old Hollywood' with Cosmo as our guide. Happy Yuletide, and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Most of this story is based on real people/places, with some names changed. Ruben Nicolas and Walker Hall are Ramon Novarro and William Haines; the women Simpson attempts to marry to Cosmo are, in turn, Janet Gaynor, Barbara Stanwyck, Tallulah Bankhead and Eva Le Gallienne. All of these stars were confirmed or rumoured to have had same-sex relationships.
> 
> Jimmy's Backyard was a real place and it was on Cosmo Street - I knew I had to work that into the story somehow. Vito Russo and his book are also real. 
> 
> Heart of Gold is my own invention and is not based on anything, although the title song is inspired by Secret Love from Calamity Jane, which is often seen as classical Hollywood's big gay power ballad. The film it loses to the Oscar to is based on the real winner of the 1934 Best Production Oscar, Cavalcade.


End file.
